El evangelio del Amor v2
by Geremias12
Summary: Akane descubre que Ryoga es P-chan! y que ranma le guardo el secreto, Enfurecida deja a ambos en el hospital y luego se interna en un convento, ahora Ranma tendra que hacer todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia esta escrita sin animo de lucro, todos los personajes en ella pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**  
**Este fic. Fue echo por mía amiga Aiko-chan, anteriormente publique por accidente el borrador del fic y no el fice… (SOY UN IDIOTA! T"T) perdón por eso T"T**

**Bien es su primer Fanfic así que no sean muy exigentes, ok?**

**El Evangelio del Amor!**

**Capitulo 1: "¿¡Que P-chan es quien!"**

El día empezó de forma muy tranquila, mucho más de lo usual, y claro, eso solo podría significar la calma antes de la tormenta.

"ORYAAA!" Grito la joven de pelo azul, al finalizar su complicada kata, y al mismo tiempo el entrenamiento del día, "ah~, que bien se siente, el entrenamiento matutino" suspiro, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de su gi(uniforme de karate).

"Akane-chan!, ve a ducharte que ya casi es la hora de ir a la escuela!" como Kasumi dulcemente dio el aviso, la joven peli azul no dudo en ir a bañarse.

KUIK!, un chillido leve llama su atención, da vuelta a ver el origen del mismo, y ahí estaba, tímidamente un pequeño cerdito negro caminando detrás de ella

"P-chan, al fin has vuelto!", la joven de cabello corto se inclina a levantar su porcina mascota.. Lo aprieta fuerte en sus pechos antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla,..y seguir su camino al baño.

Ryoga.. er digo, P-chan, no noto que a donde se dirigía Akane hasta que dos neuronas hicieron contacto, bueno, más bien observo la habitación a la que estaban entrando.. Kuiiik… KUIIIK, P-chan, intenta escapar desesperadamente retorciéndose en los brazos de Akane

"¿Que te ocurre P-chan?"... No te asustes!, solo voy a darte una baño!", Eso hizo que P-chan intentara escapar aun con más fuerza… con los ojos inyectados en sangre, claro del terror que a lo que le pudiera pasar

"P-chan.. tranqi.. AAA!" SWASHh, Akane resbala a la bañera con el cerdito en brazos, el mismo que de pronto comenzó a sentirse más pesando, mucho más pesando, y cuando Akane decide abrir los ojos para ver la razón…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" se oyen 2 gritos a lo largo del dojo (de Ryoga y Akane)  
Akane sale a medio vestir con una toalla enrrollada al torso, sus pechos y esa zona sagrada en una mujer, … Toma la roca más grande que encuentra… (como en el 1 cap de la serie)

"TE GOLPEARA HASTA HACER PATE DE CERDO!" gruño la peli azul con la rabia emanando por sus poros

"No espera Akane.. no.."IADAAAAAAAA!" El grito de Terror de Ryoga resonó por toda la casa., y Ranma que al fin había logrado despertar, se levanta asustado y corre hacia el origen de los gritos

"¡Akane!, ¿qué ocurre?"Ranma preocupado respirando agitadamente por haber corrido tanto a medio despertar, en eso, Akane abrasa a Ranma fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos, que fluían como ríos en primavera.. "Ranma es horrible.. Ryoga es, Ryoga es"..

"Akane tranquilízate!, ¿que pasa con Ryoga?" pregunta un medio alterado Ranma, Akane a medio vestir, llorando, y diciendo el nombre Ryoga, casi hacían que Ranma directamente quiera dejar a Akane en ese lugar e ir a matar al maldito hijo de puta.

"¡Ryoga es P-chan!"

"¿Eh?" de pronto todo tenía sentido, Ryoga era demasiado cobarde como para tratar de forzar a Akane, era un alivio, pero eso no hacia mejor la situación, de hecho la empeoraba.

Akane comenzó a hablar nuevamente entre sollozos "Es horrible!, me ha estado espiando todo este tiempo y yo… y yo… BUAAAAAAAA!" Akane rompe a llorar nuevamente, causando que Ranma se sintiera culpable, y que empezara a rezar a Buda mentalmente, porque Ryoga no se apareciera e hiciera algo estúpido, pero claro…

"¡Ranma!", el grito desesperado de Ryoga, hace que Ranma sienta un frio recorrer su espalda * *oh o… _¡por favor Buda! ¡Que no diga nada estúpido! Ah maldita sea!, ni Buda o Jesús lograrían que ese estúpido use su cabeza! * _Ranma dejo de rezar en su mente, "¿¡que el hiso que! " el chico de la trenza fingiendo ira, y deseando deu que el sentido de orientación del chico cerdo fuera útil esta vez y tardara una semana en encontrarlo. Pero..

"Ranma, ¡RAPIDO!" Ryoga llego al lugar que quería por primera vez sin perderse, lo cual hace palidecer a Ranma, quien empezó a maldecir a toda existencia divina por haberlo abandonado, al mismo tiempo que desesperadamente le hacía señas a Ryoga para que se calle pero…

"¡Akane me descubrió!.. tienes que ayudarme para inventar una historia!" grito el chico cerdo.

_*doble OH O, estoy más que muerto!*_... un Aura de batalla maldigo comenzó a cubrir todo el Dojo… "RAAANNNMMAAA! COMO PUDISTE!..TE ODIO!"

"Akane.. no puedo.. respirar".. Ranma asfixiándose.. Sabiendo que no tiene escapatoria, se rinde a su inevitable destino, y lo último que escucho antes de desear no haber nacido fue.. CRACK!, que por cierto es el sonido de sus costillas rompiéndose.

Unos días después, en el hospital general de, 'Artistas marciales brutalmente masacrados'

En una habitación, bueno, más bien en la esquina de una habitación, un chico con una banda amarilla y puntos negros, se sienta en posición fetal y se mece adelante y atrás repitiendo una y otra vez… "Akane me odia, Akane me odia, Akane me odia, Akane me odia, Akane me odia"

Por otro lado en esa misma habitación, en una cama, un chico vendado, mejor dicho enyesado completamente y sin poder moverse se lamenta en silencio en no poder golpear al hijo de puta que se roba su comida, y al mismo tiempo deseando meter su zapato en la boca del idiota de Soun que no deja de llorar mientras es consolado por Kasumi.

Al tiempo, Nabiki saca la cuenta de cuánto va costar la hospitalización, si, ni en los momentos más críticos, Nabiki deja de ser lo que es...o sea una avara gastadora compulsiva que piensa en el dinero hasta la muerte,

Nodoka por su lado se enfurece con cierto panda ladrón y comenzó a perseguir con una muy afilada katana

"BAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!TODOS FUERA!" Como el chico de trenza grita eso, Todos se van sabiendo que nunca trae nada bueno irritar al artista marcial con el ego más grande de Nerima y probablemente del mundo entero...Todos menos Kasumi que tiene un instinto maternal paragonable al ego de Ranma.

"Ranma, que pasa?" Kasumi hace una pregunta demasiado obvia, pero es la una que puede iniciar una conversación en este momento

"estoy volviéndome loco aquí con la música de fondo de los lamentos de Ryoga , ese idiota de un padre que se roba mi comida, hace 3 días que no como por culpa suya!, además Soun que llora y me siento morir por no ver a Akane hace más de una semana!"

Kasumi desvía la mirada con tristeza, "Ranma, no queríamos decírtelo para que tu curación no se volviera insoportable pero... Akane se ha internado en un convento"

"QUEEEEEEEEE!COMO ES POSIBLE!"

"Por favor Ranma, apenas te cures trae a Akane de vuelta a casa"

"¿Y dudas que lo hare? ¡Mañana mismo regreso a casa!"

""""Dicho y hecho la desesperación hace que Ranma se cure más rápido y en una semana pueda regresar al Dojo""""

¡Vamos confió en ti! trae a mi niña linda de regreso a casa!" Soun llorando de felicidad

"Y ya que estamos x que no les pedimos a las monjitas que los casen?" Nodoka dando su opinión, causando que Soun y Genma, giraran con fuerza "Si! Que se casen!" mientras sacan sus banderitas del Japón, lanzan papelitos de colores y destapan el sake todo eso al mismo tiempo)  
Nodoka y Kasumi se unen a la celebración

Ranma rompe la mesa con un puño "Basta! ni siquiera sé si podre traerla de regreso!" luego, va a su cuarto, el que ahora es el representante viviente de la rabia la desesperación la melancolía y la depresión todo junto.

**Fin del cap1. **

**Esperamos halla sido de su agrado, y otra vez…**

"**Aiko-chan! Perdóname por confundir los archivos! TT"TT"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El convento**

Los personajes que viven en el convento son todas lesbianas italianas mandadas al extremo oriente x sus padres catolicos extremstas que consideraban inpuras sus preferencias amorosas

Ranma va al convento bajo forma de chico pero las monjas no dejan que se acerque un chico al convento en 5 km a la redonda entonces Ranma decide ingresar al convento como chica.

En el convento era un dia normal estaban como siempre conversando las chicas antes de que llegara la monja a dar clases y de repente...

-Woow! Todas las chicas mirando a la recién llegada.. su piel se vía tan suave y tersa, sus ojos azules como el cielo, y su cabello de fuego que le daban ese toque de chica ruda..pero su rostro reflejaba la ternura e inocencia encarnada, además de que ese cuerpo era mejor que el de cualquier otra chica que pudiera llegar al convento..

-Mi nombre es Akako (aka(rojo)+ko (niña) = Akako =Niña Roja) ... Io-ioroshcuonegachimas!(es ujna forma muy formal y timida de decir encantada/o de conocerlas/os)-

-Ma che carina!*

-Nunca habia vito un cabello Rosso Tiziano**tan perfecto!

-Y tambien esta bien proporcionada...

-Silencio!Ma che forma di comportarsi e questa?***Les aumento la penitencia matutina de mañana si siguen asi!Bueno hoy toca historia de los ñorita Akiko sientese ahi al lado de Akane Tendo en el pupitre !a la pizarra!Expon la vida de San Francesco...

*Que bonita!

**Tiziano es un famoso pintor italiano famoso sobretodo x su rojo especial tan parecido al fuego

***Que manera de comportarse es esta?

Ranma nunca fue un buen alumno... como decirlo... nisiquiera fue un alumno decente pero la chica con grandes ojos grises y pelo corto color de miel que estaba parada en frente de la clase exponia tan apasionadamente con tanta emocion la vida de ese santo que Ranma se vio mentalmente obligado a prestar atencion a la clase y podemos decir con certeza que en toda su vida las clases del monasterio fueron las unicas a las que presto atencion.

El sonido de la campana trae de vuelta a Akiko y al resto de la clase a la era actual.

-Muy bien clase preparense para la siguiente clase...

De repente aparece Suor Veronica extremadamente agitada y se pone a cuchichear con Suor Antonietta. Ranma usa el Umisen-Ken y se acera para escucharlas:

-Pero no exagere!como va a ser? Tenemos uns sistema de vigilancia envidiado por el area 51!

-Pero se lo digo madre!Hace poco encontre a la pobre suor Rossana atada como un salame en el ropero!Dice que todo lo que puede recordar es que vio la sombra de un chico,pero el chico vio que ella lo vio cuando menos se lo esperaba se aparecio de repente por la espalda, la toco en el hombro y cuando se desperto estaba en el armario.

-Y si lo viera de nuevo lo reconoceria?

-Dice que su unica caracteristica especial era que tenia una trenza.

Ranma sintio un lo descubrian adios a rescatar a su trenza con todo su ser (excluida la trenza oviamente).

-Bueno pero ahora hay que cancelar las clases de creo que la pobre este como para dar !

Inmediatamente toda la clase se paralizo y Ranma aprovecho el momento para volver a su sitio.

-Por motivos de salud suor Rossana hoy no puede venir asi que tienen el resto del dia libre. Akane, Akiko dormira en tu cuarto dado que es el unico en el que aun hay espacio.

Todas las otras chicas ametrallaron a la pobre Akane con miradas de odio,

- Vamos?

-Vamos a dormir juntas? Dijo Ranma poniendo su cara mas tierna

-A-asi parece... -Akane se puso nerviosa por ese pasado los dias mas aterradores de su vida en ese conveno lleno de lesbianas y no queria empeorar su situacion compartiendo cuarto con una.- Akiko, a ti te gustan los chicos?

-*Que de tanto estar entre mujeres se haya vuelto lesbiana?despues de todo hasta ahora todas las chicas que he visto lo son...No creo...*Por que preguntas Akane-chan?

-Por curiosidad.

- (con cara pensativa e inocente) *Como soy chico me gustan las chicas pero ahora soy una chica..* Bueno a mi no e disgustan los chicos pero, (ahi pone cara picara) Akane-chan no tiene un mal cuerpo...

Akane sintio un escalofrio

-Estoy muy contenta de compartir cuarto contigo, por favor cuida bien de haciendo una verdad esas otras chicas dan miedo...*No tengo que brularme de ella...Tengo que comportarme como una tiene que sentir que puede cdonfia en mi.*

-Si!Me han acosado, vigilado,tocado (Se pone roja)...

Ranma comenzo a se atrevian esas lesbianas a tocar a su prometida!Si no hubieran sido chicas les habria hecho lo mismo que a Mikado el patinador.

-No te preocupes!Yo te yo te voy a defender!

Dijo Ranma agarrandole las manos en una actitud muy viril y ojos apasionados.

Akane se puso roja de hubiera sido eso algo que habria dicho el estupido de su prometido?

-B-bueno entonses que tal si comienzas a desempacar?Ounque espeo que no hayas traido mucha ropa...Aqui solo nos permiten usar estas ropas de monjas.

Ranma se habia traido ucho dado que no tenia ropas de chica. Ounque su madre habia insistido en comprarle ropa interior femenina para que no sospecharan asi que habia salido de la tienda con dos calzones,uno blanco y uno blanco con rajas azules, un sosten balnco y otro de encaje celeste.Y de ropa solo una camisa china de esas que usaba cuando se transformaba en chica y un kimono sencillo que le habia prestado su madre aunque le quedase como la ropa de Akane. Apretada de pecho y larga de caderas.

-En medio de la noche oscura y silenciosa...

- Nee~ Akane-chan~ - Dice Ranma poniendo voz tierna

- Q-que...sbes que hora es! – Exclama Akane con voz molesta y soñolienta-

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Ya que estoy despierta no tengo mas remedio.

- Eres guapa, japonesa, heterosexual...Por que estas aqui?

- Estoy escapando de mi destino.

-_Su destino debo ser yo y no quiere casarse conmigo...*_ -Penso Ranma con tristeza- Que quieres decir?

- El chico que yo amaba me escondia algo terrible y cuando descubri el secreto no lo puedo soportar.

-*_El chico que amaba? Algo terrible? Se que es pero diablos, esta hablando de mi o de Ryoga!*_ Algo terrible?

- Yo...Yo confiaba en el – dijo la joven con voz llorosa –

++La peliroja se levanta, se dirije hacia la cama de Akane y se mete en ella y la abraza++

Akane: A- Akako-chan?

- Porfavor, no llores. Yo te protegere!

-_ *De nuevo esta sensacion, siento como si ella fuera Ranma...* _O- Ok...

+++ A la mañana sigiente...+++

- Yaa~wn...-abre los ojos- Akako-san?Que haces en mi cama?

-Con voz dulce y sueñolienta- Joo~ Akane-chan, no grites tanto en la mañana...

-dicho eso la abraza y acurruca su cara entre los pechos de la peliazul con la consecuencia de un golpe en la cabeza-

- A- Akako-san! -Dice la joven avergonzada-

- Guu...Akane-chan es muy mala conmigo, despues de lo que hice ayer...

- A- Ayer! Que paso ayer? No recuerdo! Yo...-dice la peliazul oda roja agarrandose la cara-

- No tienes porque avegonzarte, todos tenemos moento asi. Y eras tan tierna!

-Momentos como? T- Tierna! –Dice cayendo desmayada la avergonzada jovencita-

- (con cara sorprendida) Parece que el acoso femenino ha "domado" a mi violenta prometida. No te preocupes. Regresaremos a casa juntos Akane.

-Una chica corre desesperadamente en el bosque...Pant...pant..-

- *Me estan alcanzando..Pant...pant...no puedo mas...Ma-chan, lo siento, creo que no llegare...*- Dicho esto la fugitiva se desmaya por el esfuerzo-

-Una jeep para. Dos monjas bajan de ella y se quedan mirando a la jovencita desmayada.-

- Esta ha sido dificil. Pero lo hemos logrado.

- Claro que lo hemos logrado, nadie has logrado escapar jamas de aqui.

- Bueno ella has aguantado 3 horas corriendo por el bosque. Me sorprende que no haya muerto deshidratada, o lo esta?

- No. Solo esta desmayada. Rapido, carguemosla en la jeep. A la madre superiora no le gustan los retrasos.

**FIN CAP 2**

**Cap3 – La mas fuerte de las amazonas...indefensa?**

Aaaaagh! Abuela haber sido muy dura esta vez! –Exclama una joven amazona cruzando el bosque-

nota, en realidad este era parte del cap1, pero mi amiga que es la que escribe este fic, se equivoco y me mando el cap1 incompleto, asi que, coloco esta otra mitad como si fuera el cap2


	3. Chapter 3

**Fan Fic de Ranma ****½ **

**EL evangelio de Akane **

**Cap. 3 " La mas fuerte de las amazonas…indefensa?**

"Aaargh! Abuela haber sido muy dura con Shampoo!"Exclama una joven amazona atravesando el bosque" Yo entender que me haya prohibido luchar pero porque haberme mandado a convento!

De repente se para delante una imponente estructura de estilo "rinascimentale". Una iglesia con 3 campanarios, una plaza con una fuente y al lado un gran edificio cuadrado que debian ser los dormitorios"

"Fiuu~ (silbido)! Iglesia catolica si que tener plata!"

Una chica vestida de monja sale de la iglesia y se acerca a ella

"Ciao! Bienvenida al Convento del 300', mi nombre es Giulia!"

"Nihao! Yo ser Shampoo!"

"Jajajajaja!

"Hmmm…Superiora haber recibio carta de abuela? "Pregunta ofendida la amazona"

"Perdon, es que eres una chica china que habla japones y se esta por internar en un convento de monjas italianas, y eso me hace reír. ", Se disculpa la novicia

"No problema. "Dice ya más calmada Shampoo"

+++En otro lugar del convento+++

"Apurate Akako"chan! O llegaremos tarde!

Habian pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Ranma llego al convento bajo el nombre de Akako. El/ella y Akane se habian vuelto muy amigas: aparte de compartir el cuarto, comian juntas, Akane lo/la ayudaba a estudiar y a veces hasta se bañaban juntas; ounque Ranma usara el jabon especial de Jusenkyo dentro era un chico y aun se ruborizaba cuando veia desnuda a su prometida y apartaba rapidamente la mirada para no ser desenmascarado por un sangrado nasal al estilo Hibiki.

"Espera! Akane"chan es muy rapida! "Dijo la peliroja fingiendose lenta"

"El laboratorio de latin esta lejos de nuestro cuarto, te dije que habia que salir antes!

"Es que tenia mucho sueño… "Trata de defenderse tiernamente el/ella"

+++Mientras tanto Shampoo y Giulia+++

"Compartiras el cuarto conmigo y mi compañera.

"Cuartos compartidos? "Pregunta extrañada la amazona"

"Si el convento es grande pero nostra somos 10 clases de 15 alumnas cada una mas las monjas. Y sin contar el espacio de los laboratorios especificos

"Laboratorios?

"Sip, esta el de lengua, el de ciencias, el de arte y escultura y la biblioteca.

"El laboratorio de lengua tener japones?

"Claro, tiene japones y latin.

"*Si yo dominar el idioma tal vez airen considerar casarse!* "Piensa speranzosa la joven"

En ese momento Ranma y Akane pasan cerca a Shampoo corriendo y riendo

"Airen y chica violenta? "Exclama sorprendida la amazona"

"Que?

"No ser nada. *Hmmm…Aqui haber algo raro, chica violenta no llevarse bien con airen. Ser muy raro…*

"Cuando llega tu equipaje?

"Yo solo tener esto. "Dice Shampoo aludiendo a la mochila que lleva en la espalda"

"Bien, entonces podemos dejarla donde Suor Carmen, la monja secretaria. Ahora tenemos que ir a clase; despues daremos un paseo por el convento para que te ambientes un poco y al final iremos al cuarto.

"Yo en que clase estar?

"En la misma que yo, la III A.

"Sera la misma clase de airen?

"Que?

"Nada, pensar en voz alta.

"Espero que no te pasa en clase, nuestra monja es muy severa ounque muy sorda. Es tan sorda que una vez bajo la temperatura del aula a "5 para saber quien hablaba.

"Y funcionar?

"De funcionar funciono pero al dia siguiente y por toda una semana nadie pudo ir a clase por pulmonia.

"Jajaja! Parecer divertido!

"Te aseguro que no lo fue para nostras. "Suspira la novicia" Esta es.

Acto seguido abre la puerta y se dirige a la monja anciana que esta escribiendo en la pizarra

"Madre, ya llego Shampoo…

"Quee? Porsupuesto que usar se escribe con u!

"No madre, no es lo que digo… " Trata de explicarse la joven"

"Que me importa a mi ccomo se llama tu amigo!

"No madre! La alumna nueva... "Dice la joven comenzando a irritarse"

"Por que se te rompio la suela?

"Insomma, madre, llego la alumna nueva! " Exxclama gritandole al oido"

"Ah~, si, la alumna nueva! Podrias haberlo dicho enseguida en vez de estar diciendo estupideces!

Toda la clase sweadrop

"Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle! "Exclama desesperada la pobre"

"Hmmm…Airen no estar aqui, mejor buscarlo mas tarde…*

+++En la III L+++

"A" A" ACHOOOS!  
"Estas resfriada, Akako"chan?

"N" No, es que senti un escalofrio…*No se por que, pero tengo un mal presentimento…*

+++Despues de clase+++

"Monja ser realmente sorda! "Exclama divertida la amazona"

"Si, es estresante!

"Vida aqui ser muy dura, eh? "Comenta preocupada la amazona"

"lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero es realmente irritante…Bien, ya hemos llegado.

Abre la puerta del cuarto

"Tadaima~

"Disculpar la intrucion!

En el cuarto una chica de pelo largo y negro esta acurrucada en la cama mirando a la pared. No saluda a su compañera ni a la recien llegada. No parece darse cuenta de su presencia.

"Maria, no puedes estar todo el tiempo asi!

"Que pasarle?

"Trasto de escapar del convento para encontrarse con su novia y regresar juntas a Venecia.

"Parecer muy romantico. Porque plan fallar?

"Las monjas de seguridad la atraparon en el bosque. Este lugar es peor que el area 51. Una vez entras aqui no sales mas.

"Brrr… "La amazona tiene un escalofrie en que pensaba su abuela cuando la habia mandado a un lugar como ese con la prohibicion de luchar?"

"Ma"cha~n… "Solloza la joven envolviendose en un ovillo"

"Por que no poder salir de aqui? "Pregunta preocupada la amazona"

"No te preocupes, no podemos salid pero podemos usar computadoras y telefonos.

"Ser como campus.

"Ser como prision. "La corrige la deprimida pelinegra"

"No exageres! "La regaña su compañera"

"Menos mal... "Suspira la joven china"

"Por que suspiras? Tienes un novio con el que te quieras comunicar? " Comenta la novicia en tono malicioso"

"Jajaja, algo asi...*Almenos estupido de Musse poder tratar de sacarme de aqui...*

"Y tu no puedes quedarte asi todo el dia! " Exclama refiriendose a la pelinegra" Apuesto a que nisiquiera has comido o te has bañado!

"Hmpf.

"No deber se tan dura con ella. Gente con corazon roto ser muy temperamental. "Dice lòa que lo sabe por experiencia" Yo ser Shampoo. "Saluda sonriendo" Ser tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

"Bienveni"GROAWRL "El saludo es bruscamente interrumpido por un sugido proveniente del estomago de la joven."

"Jajajajaja!

"Jajajaja!

"Jajajajajaja!

Las tres chicas estallan en risas como si se conocieran de toda la vida

"Supongo que acerte cuando dije que no habias comido.

"Yo ser muy buena con comida china; si ustedes querer yo preparar algo.

"Que bien, yo tambien tengo hambre! Maria"chan, deberias aprovechar e ir a darte un baño mientras Shampoo cocina.

"Ok.

+++En los baños termales+++

"Ah~ "Supira la pelinegra mientras se desviste. Mira su cuerpo desnudo y golpea la pared llena de frustracion" *Por que? Por que naci en el cuerpo de una chia! Si fuera u chico podria estar junto a ella...* "Se encamina hacia la puerta"

+++Mientras Ranma en el baño+++

"Sqwosh! (Baldazo de agua) "Brrr! Detesto el agua fria...*Pero es gracias a mi maldicion que he podido esta cerca de Akane en estos dias...* "Sonrie para si mismo mientras regresa a su forma original" *Es muy guapa, ademas le ha crecido el pecho...* "Mientras piensa ne su prometida el chico de la trenza sentia cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionar" *No! Mantente calmado. Ahora mi objetivo es llevarla de vuelta a casa...*

En esas se abre la puerta y entra Maria. Los dos se quedan mirando sorprendidos cuando de repente la chica reacciona.

"U" un chico! Eso es! "Exclama la joven abrazondo al sorprendido chico. "Por favor, se mi novio!" le ruega la joven"

"Q" Que! E" Espera! Yo ya tengo a alguien, ademas nos acabamos de conocer y no en las mejores circunstancias "Dice ruborizandose" Ounque te entiendo; estar en un convento debe ser duro y al verme a mi no te pudiste resistir." Añade el artista marcial inflando su ya monumental ego"

"No es eso! "Exclama la pelinegra ruborizandose por lo que acaba de hacer"

"Ah no? " Le pregunta malicioso el chico de la trenza"

"Te lo puedo explicar!

"Por favor. "Dice poniendose todo lo serio que se pueda estar en una situacon como esa"

"Ahora? "Pregunta ella dandose cuenta de la situacion en la que se ha metido"

"Si estote hace sentir mas comoda...Sqwosh! Brrr!

"U"Una chica?  
**Fin del cap3**


	4. Chapter 4

-No es eso! –Exclama la pelinegra ruborizandose por lo que acaba de hacer-

-Ah no? – Le pregunta malicioso el chico de la trenza-

-Te lo puedo explicar!

-Por favor. –Dice poniendose todo lo serio que se pueda estar en una situacon como esa-

-Ahora? –Pregunta ella dandose cuenta de la situacion en la que se ha metido-

-Si estote hace sentir mas comoda...Sqwosh! Brrr!

-U-Una chica?

**Cap. 4 – Triangulo yuri**

**(inserir aqui la historia de Jusenkyo)**

-Ya me enrede. Tu eres un chico o una chica? – pregunta confundida la pelinegra-

-Vaya si eres lenta! Soy un chico pero mi maldicion hace que me vuelva chica con el agua fria...

-Y regresas chico con agua caliente, no?

-Exacto.

-Pero aun no he entendido que diablos haces aqui!

-Aaagh! Te lo repito por ultima vez! Estoy aqui para convencer a mi prometida que regrese a casa y se case conmigo!

-Y por que bajo forma de chica? Que yo sepa Akane-chan no...

-Asuntos mios. –La interrumpe bruscamente la peliroja-

-Respeto tu silencio...Pero bajo una condicion. –Dice ella con voz mielosa y cara maliciosa-

-N- No estaras pensando en nada raro, no? –Comenta preocupado Ranma-

-Que opinion tienes tu de mi! –Dice ella fingiendo estar ofendida-

-A ver...mientras me bañaba bajo forma de chico llegaste de repente, te avalanzaste sobre mi y me pediste que fuera tu novio...una no muy buena que digamos.

-Shbon! (golpe con batea)

-Auch! Y eso por que?

-No tienes una pizca de sensibilidad! –Exclama la pelinegra roja como un tomate-

-Bueno, me explicas que es lo que quieres de mi?

-Yo en tenia novia... -Comienza tristemente Maria- Viviamos en Venecia manteniendo nuestra relacion en secreto, pero un dia nos descubrieron mis padres y me mandaron aqui.

-Y en esta triste historia de amor e incomprension que tengo que ver yo?

-Veo que no estas para cuentos asi que ire directo al punto: si les muestro a mis padre que tengo novio me dejaran salir de aqui!

-Admito que la logica no es mi fuerte pero si estas internada en un convento como se supone que nos conocemos?

-...

-No lo sabes, verdad? (Gota que cae)

-Ah, Akako-chan! –La saluda dulcemente Akane-

-*Esa es la sonrisa que me lleva al paraiso!* Ya me bañe.

-Mira, he cocinado arroz con curry!

La peliroja abre los ojos como platos viendo la cosa negra y burbujeante que su prometida llamaba arroz con curry

-*Que sutil es la linea que separa el cielo del infierno...* Etto...No debiste haberte molestado, Akane-chan.

-No hay problema, tu siempre cocinas para mi asi que mientras te bañabas pense en hacerte una sorpresa!

Ranma se queda mirando el plato del cual sale un ojo que se lo queda mirando. Estaba cara a cara con su adversario mas temido. La comida asesina de Akane.

-Yum~ que bueno! –Se esfuerza en decir la peliroja llorando sangre-

-En serio? Sabia que mostaza, azucar y vinagre iban bien juntos!

Ranma sweadrop

+++En la noche+++

-Tap – Tap – Tap (piedritas golpeando contra el cristal) (susurro) Akako-kun! Akako-ku-

-Ssssh! Habla mas bajo! –Interrumpe una peliroja asomandose a la ventana- Y te dije que no usaras ese honorifico!

-Pero...

-Pero nada! Ahora bajo. – Interrumpe irritada la peliroja-

-Si que tienes mal caracter cuando te despiertas.

-Estas no son horas para llamarme! Ademas si Akane se despertaba era el fin!

-Esta bien, esta bien.

-Para que me llamas a estas horas?

-Es que si no no podiamos hablar con tranquilidad en otro momento. Explica la pelinegra desenrollando un mapa-

-Aun con esa historia? Y que es eso?

-Es un mapa de la ciudad mas cercana, yo ire ahi este sabado, y el que viene, y el otro tambien...

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-No seas impaciente! Y el otro y el siguiente tambien...

-Corta el rollo y explicate bien! –Grita irritada Ranma-

-Callate y lo entenderas! Te lo hago mas corto: ire ahi todos los sabados por un par de meses. Tu te quedaras aqui y los domingos despues de misa te contare lo que he hecho. Asi podremos decir que nos conocimos en la ciudad sin riesgo de levantar sospechas!

-...

-Soy una genio, no es cierto?

-El pueblito es chico, la gente podria decir que no nos ha visto nunca juntos.

-...Te odio.

-El sentimiento es reciproco. Pero dejando de lado las fallas de tu plan, que gano yo de todo esto?

-Yo no dire nada a tu prometida sobre el hecho que estas aqui y la has estado engañando todo este tiempo.

-Tu...no serias capaz...o si? –Pregunta Ranma oliendo el peligro-

-Soy capaz de muchas cosas si quiero. –Contesta friamente Maria-

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es reciproco.

**Buino sempai hasta aqui namas llegue. Se me acabaron las ideas 737 no se hasta donde te habia mandado de esto pero te lo mando ya tu diras si es publicable o no. Ya mas tarde pensare en algo bien yuri para Shampoo Jujuju (aura maligna).**

**Besos**

**AIKO **


End file.
